


putting that spell on me

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [199]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Filming, Foot Fetish, Grooming, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Multi, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Tomoyo has patiently waited for Sakura for far too long. Now, she is going to take matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Daidouji Tomoyo/Kinomoto Sakura, Daidouji Tomoyo/Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Series: Commissions [199]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

For a while, Tomoyo is able to be content just being close to Sakura. The two have been friends for quite a while, and she really is so adorable that Tomoyo is happy to be able to watch her and to film her, to watch over her and take any chance possible to be close to her. However, as time goes on, she finds herself growing more and more frustrated with the situation.

At first, she tries to tell herself that she is not being fair, and that she always knew that she and Sakura would just be friends. Before now, she was happy with that, and even found the way Sakura would fall for boys instead of her to be cute. She liked watching her reactions and liked getting it all on tape, but now, those happy feelings are starting to fade away, and are starting to be replaced with bitterness and jealousy.

Sakura knows that Tomoyo cares a lot about her, and probably even knows that her feelings go far beyond that of friendship, but she continues to ignore it, and continues to carry on like everything is happy and normal, continues to carry on like she is not putting Tomoyo through torment on a daily basis. It becomes difficult to keep up a positive attitude, and eventually, Tomoyo has to come to terms with the fact that she is tired of this, and that she wants things to change.

She wants to be a lot closer to Sakura, to have her way with her and to have all of her firsts, to be there for every part of her life. Sakura can be so immature and naive at times that Tomoyo doubts she even understands the depths of her best friend’s desires, but that is something that could be used to her advantage. If she does not understand what she is doing, then it will be so much easier to get her to go along with it, until she is already so far gone that she decides she likes it, and maybe even becomes dependent on it. If only she could get Sakura to depend on her for those sorts of things…

When Tomoyo fantasizes about things like that, she finds her mood picks up considerably, and she feels that same giddy rush that she used to feel just getting to see Sakura. She decides that she absolutely has to do something about it, for her own sake and for the sake of her friendship, and she just knows that it will definitely be worth it in the end.

~X~

Planning things out proves to be very easy for her, when she factors in how naive and trusting Sakura is, and how easy it has been to get her to do things in the past. Tomoyo has made so many outfits for her to model in the past that it will not be surprising for her to give herself something else to try out, and if it happens to be a little more risque, then she is sure that she can convince Sakura that there is nothing wrong with that, if Sakura even notices in the first place.

But as long as it is just the two of them, as long as no one sees it other than Tomoyo, than what would be the problem? She will have a whole number of excuses prepared to put Sakura’s mind at ease, to make sure that she does not see any reason to protest what Tomoyo wants her to do. It will all go off without a hitch, just as long as she plays her cards right, and as long as Sakura continues to trust in her very best friend.

First things first, she needs to get the outfit prepared, though. Tomoyo has always had a particular fondness for Sakura wearing more cat-inspired outfits. Every time she has seen her darling friend with ears and a tail, it has set her heart pounding, and she has never been able to get enough of it, always trying to dial it back so that Sakura did not become suspicious of just how often Tomoyo incorporated cat themes into the costumes that she made for Sakura.

Now, she knows that she will not be able to resist bringing that sort of things into it. She wants to make Sakura be her cute little kitty for a little while, and the idea is appealing beyond just the theme of her outfit. Considering how possessive Tomoyo has become lately, the idea of keeping Sakura as a pet comes to mind, and if she really _were_ Tomoyo’s little kitty, then she would belong entirely to her, and would not be able to ignore all of Tomoyo’s affections. She would welcome all of it willingly, and would want to stay by her owner’s side.

Her heart flutters as she daydreams about it, and she lets herself get lost in these happy fantasies while she works to make the new outfit for Sakura. This will leave a lot less to the imagination than the costumes that she is used to wearing from Tomoyo, but since Tomoyo has all of her measurements perfectly, she has no trouble making a set of lingerie for her, lacy and pink, absolutely perfect for the girl that she has spent such a long time admiring.

The ears are made to match, and the tail is secured to her panties, and to top it all off, Tomoyo makes a collar from lace with a bell on it, so that she can listen to the way that Sakura jingles for her with every movement. It will be cute and sexy all at once, a look that she knows only her Sakura will be able to pull off, a look that will make everything that she does to manipulate her into it entirely worth it. Tomoyo can hardly wait to present the gift to her, and to convince her to put it on.

~X~

She is not surprised by the expression on Sakura’s face when she opens up the gift and lifts the lacy camisole out of it to inspect it. It is easy to tell that Sakura is perplexed by it, noticing at once that the lace leaves little to the imagination, and will be easy to see through. And that is before she notices that the bottoms are an equally lacy pair of panties, with a cat’s tail secured to the back, and _that_ is before she notices all the accessories that come along with them.

“Tomoyo, I can’t wear something like this out!” she protests. “What if somebody sees me?”

She holds a hand in front of her mouth, giggling delicately and trying to hide her laughter from Sakura. “Oh, you know they would probably just think that you were the cutest girl in the whole world! But you don’t have to worry about that, I don’t want you to wear this out. I just want to see you try it on here, and maybe get some good footage for my own videos.”

“But what if you show the videos off?” she whines, not entirely convinced, and still so flustered by the fabric that she holds in her hands.

“Have I ever shown off your videos? Those are special to me, you know,” Tomoyo replies. Sakura still does not look convinced, blushing furiously as she continues to examine the lingerie. As naive as she may be, she must understand just how intimate something like this is, and that Tomoyo must have very strong feelings for her, to ask her for something like this.

“Can I just try it on first?” she finally asks. “I don’t know about letting you film me in it, but I guess since you worked so hard to make it for me, I can at least model it for you.” Slowly, she is beginning to break down, just like Tomoyo knew that she would. Sakura is a good friend, and she never wants to let any of her friends down, least of all Tomoyo, her closest friend of all. If it means making Tomoyo happy, there is very little that she will not do, which is what makes it so frustrating that they have made no progress in their relationship. That is why Tomoyo wants to try and speed things along, and to make Sakura see just how great things could be between the two of them, if she would only give it a chance.

Her eyes widen more and more as she pulls everything else out of the box, finally seeing just what she has agreed to put on, and Tomoyo simply turns around, her signal for Sakura to start changing. Not that it really matters if she peaks or not, because she is going to get an absolutely lovely view of Sakura either way. Still, she waits patiently for her to put everything on, listening to her struggle a bit, even though it should be fairly simple to wear. When she hears the tinkling of the bell as Sakura picks it up, her heart begins to race, as if it only just now starts to sink in that her best friend is putting on the cat lingerie that she has made for her. It feels like an eternity before Sakura finally mumbles, “Alright, you can turn around now. Still, I’m not too sure about all of this…”

Spinning around to take in the sight of her, Tomoyo’s breath is nearly stolen away. Sakura looks like an absolute vision, the most adorable cat girl that has Tomoyo has ever seen. This look is nothing compared to any of the costumes that she has given Sakura before, and she knows in that moment that she has outdone herself, that she has struck gold by coming up with these ideas. Immediately, she is gushing. “Oh, Sakura, you look absolutely lovely!” she cries, running forward so that she can study it all up close.

This flusters Sakura quite a bit, and she glances off to the side as she says, “I don’t know, this might be a little too much for me…”

“Don’t be silly, you look perfect! You really are the cutest girl in the world. I don’t think anyone could resist falling for you if they saw you like this?”

“What, really?” For a moment, Sakura seems proud of herself and lost in some daydream, before she snaps back to reality. “Wait, you said no one else would see me like this!” she protests.

“And I meant it, don’t worry about that,” Tomoyo assures her. “This is just for you and me to share, so you have nothing to worry about. I just wanted to see you try on my new present, and maybe get some footage. So how about that? Can I set up my camera?”

“I don’t know…you promise no one else will see it?”

“I promise.”

“But…but why do you even bother recording if it’s just for you?” Sakura asks, and Tomoyo wonders how she can possibly be so dense. She has had all the evidence right in front of her for so long, and yet she has still found ways to ignore the obvious.

“Because I want to see you over and over again!” she replies. “I dress you up because you’re so cute, and I film you so that I can see how cute you are whenever I want! So of course I need to keep getting more footage, I never want to run out!”

Seeing how earnest Tomoyo is, it is once again hard for Sakura to resist her. She does not want to let her friend down, and if this really makes Tomoyo that happy, then she does not think any harm can come of it. Just like always, it does not take much to break her down. Finally, she nods and says, “Let’s just do a really quick video, though, okay? It’s still pretty embarrassing to be dressed up like this.”

“I know, I know, but I don’t think you have anything to be embarrassed about. The cutest girl in the world should never have to feel embarrassed!” Tomoyo declares, loving the way such proclamations make her best friend blush. And then, she sets to getting her camera ready. Today, she brought a tripod with her, so that she could not only film Sakura, but be in the frame with her. After all, she is not just trying to get clips of Sakura prancing around in the lingerie, but clips of what happens when she finally takes their friendship to a new level.

But first, she just lets Sakura pose for her. The other girl is flustered by this as well, blushing furiously as she balls her fists up like paws, rubbing at her face like a cat, and pawing at the air. She stops from time to time to say that she feels silly, but Tomoyo insists that she is doing great, and that she looks cute, not silly. All the while, she can’t help but lose herself in fantasies of what she wants to do with her, growing more infatuated with Sakura by the moment.

But the posing is not all that she wants, and when Sakura asks, “Is that enough for now? I’m starting to get tired,” she knows that it is time to move on.

“Oh, I just wanted to try one more thing before we stop filming,” Tomoyo replies. “I was hoping that I could be in the video _with_ you! See, you must have noticed that I set up my tripod, and that’s exactly what I did! So that we could do some posing together!”

“Huh? But you’re not in a costume like mine. Are you going to pretend to be a cat even though you’re just wearing your normal clothes?”

Tomoyo can’t help but giggle. “No, I’m going to do something a little different. I was going to do something with you, but I won’t be pretending to be a cat. I’m going to be the cat’s owner!”

“What?” Her jaw drops, surprise written on her face. “That’s kind of weird, isn’t it?”

“Is it? I made you that costume, so I don’t think it’s that weird to pretend to take good care of my precious little kitty,” Tomoyo says with a grin. “Don’t you think so?”

Sakura, whether she agrees or not, can’t bring herself to argue with Tomoyo smiling at her like that. Her best friend would never lead her astray, and she already knows that. If Tomoyo says that something is okay, then of course it must be okay. She lets Tomoyo sit behind her, pulling Sakura onto her lap as the two of them face the camera, and Tomoyo starts to pet her on top of the head. Gently, she strokes Sakura’s hair, pretending to pet a cute cat, until her hand starts to drift lower, slowly but surely.

Sakura does not know what to do about all of this, not sure if this is part of petting a cat or not. Tomoyo just continues like it is the most natural thing in the world, and that makes Sakura think that she might be overreacting by assuming that this is weird. Her body grows tense as Tomoyo’s hands move lower, and once they are in her lap, she stiffens completely and stammers out a question.

“A-are you…are you supposed to go that far?” she asks.

“Just let me pet you here, Sakura. I promise that you’ll like it.” How could she argue with something like that? Especially when Tomoyo is the one to say it to her. Sakura tries to relax as Tomoyo begins to rub small circles over her thin, lacy panties, and through the fabric, she can feel that Sakura is already starting to get wet for her. No matter how unsure she may be about all of this, there is no denying that this is exciting for her, and she can’t resist Tomoyo’s touch for long.

She picks up speed and force as she rubs her over her panties, until Sakura starts to moan a bit, unable to hold back when faced with these new sensations. She has never done anything like this before, and has never had anything like this done to her before, and Tomoyo is thrilled to be able to be her first, to know that _she_ is the only one who has ever seen Sakura make such cute faces. And anything that she misses will be picked up by the camera, so that she can watch it again and again, though she knows that this will not be the last time that she gets to push Sakura’s limits, and record every second of it.

When Tomoyo finally pushes her hand beneath the panties, Sakura reflexively spreads her legs, too far gone now to protest any of this. She has no idea what she is doing, but she knows that she likes it, and that she doesn’t want it to stop, that she is nearing some sort of edge and that she does not want to be pulled back. Tomoyo delicately fingers her, making sure to treat her beloved friend with the utmost care as she pushes her closer to that edge, wanting to catch the moment she experiences her first orgasm on camera.

And then she is there, tensing up and moaning out, crying out for Tomoyo and only for Tomoyo, her adorable little kitty. The fact that this is only the beginning thrills Tomoyo more than she can possibly say, and she can’t wait until the next time they can play like this, her mind already racing with ideas. But for now, she holds Sakura in her arms, and her friend goes limp as she starts to come down from the high, mumbling, “That feels really good, Tomoyo…that was really…”

She is dazed and confused, and this is only the beginning. With a strong start like this, Tomoyo knows that it will not be long before Sakura is completely hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Things continue to progress well after that first day. Sakura makes for the perfect little pet, going along with whatever Tomoyo may want her to do. Though she is unsure even after Tomoyo makes her feel that good, she is too nice to ever say no again, and as Tomoyo eases her into her, Sakura can open her mind to more and more at a time, growing more used to her best friend’s advances as she models various sets of lingerie made just for her, always with a cat theme, and always in front of the camera.

The best part about all of this is definitely the fact that Tomoyo gets to relive it as much as she wants whenever she is at home, alone in her private theater. It is the only thing that keeps her from losing herself too much, or rushing things so fast that Sakura is not able to keep up and gets overwhelmed. If she does not take things at just the right place, she might end up losing control completely, and that is the last thing that she wants. She needs Sakura to remain comfortable enough to proceed like she has planned, because if she gets overwhelmed, she might reject Tomoyo entirely, and that is the worst thing that she could ever imagine.

So she helps keep her impatience in check by watching the videos that she has taken. That first time keeps her going for several days, and is her inspiration for the next gift that she gives to Sakura, carefully crafted and similar to the first, just different enough to warrant her begging Sakura to try it on.

“Oh, not again, Tomoyo,” she says, seeming exasperated, and Tomoyo worries for a second that she is talking about her advances. But then she says, “I really don’t think I look good in stuff like this. Are you sure you don’t have anything else for me to try on?”

Innocent as ever, the outfit is her only concern, and Tomoyo shakes her head. “Oh, Sakura, you really don’t have anything to worry about. You’re the cutest in this whole world, you know that! You look the best in everything, but you should know that I made that just for you, so I know it’s going to look spectacular. Will you please let me get a look at you in it?”

And soon enough, Sakura is doing as Tomoyo asks, while Tomoyo gets to setting up her camera and tripod. With all of that out of the way, it is easy to make things move along, easing into things much like they did before. Sakura is a bit more receptive this time, her guard already low because Tomoyo knows how to keep her comfortable, and because she can remember just how good she felt before. It is hard to resist when she knows that Tomoyo can make her feel good, and then she is able to relax, and put on a great show for the cameras.

Tomoyo leaves with that much more control over Sakura, and another nice video to enjoy on her own, while she plans to move things forward. Taking things slow with Sakura works, and helps keep her calm and easy to control, but Tomoyo knows that they can’t continue like that forever. After a few more sessions where she simply pleasures Sakura in front of the camera, she is able to convince Sakura to try and do the same for her, teaching her how to get her best friend off, patient as she explains it all.

Sakura wants to return the favor, so that part is not difficult either, and it is not long before Tomoyo has a collection of videos of she and Sakura mutually masturbating each other, exploring one another’s bodies, proving that they are both closer to each other than they are to anyone else. However, this is still just the beginning, and this is still not enough for Tomoyo to be satisfied. She wants even more of Sakura, and the outfits become secondary.

The more she loses herself to this obsession, the more she just wants to watch her videos and plan for more. Rather than remaking the same type of outfit over and over again, she makes minor modifications to the sets of lingerie that she already has, always making sure that Sakura remains her cute kitty. Whether it be pink and black, for a more mature, sexier look, or pink and white, for something soft and childish, or pure white, for an almost bridal appearance that sets Tomoyo’s heart aflutter, Sakura remains and adorable kitty cat, and Tomoyo her doting owner, always putting on a good show for the cameras.

But now, she wants to do even more. It is easy for her to do whatever she wants because she has plenty of money, a big allowance meant to make up for how busy her mother is at work. At any point, she also knows that she could get more money just by saying that it is a present for Sakura. Her mother is so soft on her best friend that she would gladly contribute anything, and is never around enough to try and find out what the present actually is. The hired help respects Tomoyo’s privacy, and the Daidoji name is powerful enough that she can get through any sort of checks or balances that may be put in place to keep a girl like her from buying what she needs to truly have her way with Sakura.

And so, it is soon delivered to her, the pink toy that she will use to claim Sakura’s virginity, and at the same time, give her own to Sakura. She does her research to make sure she knows how to use it properly, and then she is ready, hardly able to wait. It is going to be so perfect and so romantic, and she will catch every last bit of it on film, to remember forever.

~X~

Sakura does not even bother pretending to be reluctant to get dressed up this time. She has gotten to the point that she rather likes it, whether she will admit it or not. There is nothing better than feeling cute, and Tomoyo makes sure to heap her with so much praise that there is no room for doubt that she really does look good in outfits like this, that she really is as cute as Tomoyo continues to claim.

Not only does she enjoy the confidence that comes with dressing like this and with getting praised by Tomoyo, but she knows that it means that it will not be long before Tomoyo is touching her again, and making her feel so good all over again. She has come to associate that good feeling with getting dressed up to privately model these outfits for Tomoyo, and no matter how reluctant she may have been at the beginning, there is really nothing that she can do to deny how good it feels, not to herself, and certainly not to Tomoyo, who has all the evidence that she needs that Sakura loves to be touched.

And so, if she can’t deny how much she loves it, then she certainly should not deny herself that pleasure. She gets excited now, not needing to be talked into putting the outfits on, and doing as many poses as Tomoyo needs before the camera, getting less embarrassed by it every time that they do something like this. Sakura is cute when she is embarrassed, and she blushes so easily when she is flustered, which only makes her that much cuter, but Tomoyo also likes seeing her with this confidence, because it is definitely confidence that she deserves.

It makes her feel good as well, to know that she brought this side out in her best friend, that it is thanks to all of the things that she has done for her that Sakura can prance around in front of the camera without a care, no longer as flustered as she used to be, and not getting a bit of stage fright, no matter what Tomoyo might ask her to do. And all of it is made better by the way her cheeks flush, not from embarrassment, but from excitement, because she has practically been conditioned to associate all of this with the pleasure that she is about to receive from Tomoyo, expecting it, her body eager for it.

Today is going to be different, though, because Tomoyo will not be satisfied with just touching her. She lets Sakura finish up doing her poses before coming around and saying, “Are you ready? For the part where you play my obedient little kitty?”

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Sakura replies, trying to sound casual, but the excitement in her eyes is a dead giveaway that she wants it. It is amazing and flattering, how quickly she has come around to loving this, and Tomoyo is overjoyed as she sits down, letting Sakura sit in her lap. It no longer takes any convincing, no longer takes any work, to get Sakura to give into her, not fighting anything that Tomoyo does to her, because she has come to love it all on her own.

All of this work has been so worth it. Tomoyo has gone from hopelessly watching from the sidelines, wishing that Sakura would acknowledge her feelings and stop making her wait for love, to someone who gets to directly touch and fondle the girl of her dreams, the one who gets to make her moan, slowly awakening her to all sorts of different kinds of pleasure. She has been Sakura’s first in so many ways, ways that no one else will ever get to lay claim to.

Sakura relaxes in her lap, and Tomoyo is so happy that she was able to get her to warm up to this. She was once so reluctant, and now she is eager, squirming in anticipation even before Tomoyo has pushed her hand past the lacy panties, where she can touch Sakura, and make her cry out. All it took was a little bit of effort, a few small pushes her and there, to show Sakura her love, to get her to understand and to reciprocate it, to accept it and to crave more.

Tomoyo could not be happier, and she lets Sakura enjoy herself for the time being, just relaxing against her as Tomoyo gently fingers her, taking her time with it. She has not shown her the toy just yet, wanting to wait until Sakura is completely warmed up and ready to take it before she springs the surprise on her. Sakura is going to be reluctant to try something this new, but if she is already riled up and in the mood, then she will be much easier to convince, and if she just agrees to try it, then she will see how good Tomoyo is capable of making her feel with it, so much better than anything that she can do with her fingers.

All it takes is just the right kind of push, that is the lesson that she has learned from this. Patience may be a virtue, but it got her nowhere with Sakura. She only started to make progress when she took things into her own hands, discovering that the right kind of push goes so much further than trying to be patient, trying to wait for her friend to come around. Sakura is far too dense to ever figure something out like this for herself; the right kind of push has always been just what she needs.

“Ah…Tomoyo…” she whimpers, her voice soft and needy. Tomoyo loves hearing her say her name in that voice, loves knowing that she is the one that Sakura is calling out for, the one that Sakura needs. As she pushes her closer to her limit, she can’t help the excitement growing in her, knowing what is to come.

“I’m going to show you something soon,” she says, her voice soft and sweet. “It’s a reward for how good you’ve done since we started, a present that we can both enjoy. Isn’t that exciting, Sakura?”

Sakura nods, and mumbles, “I want to…do something for you first, Tomoyo…” That is an exciting sentence to hear, one that makes Tomoyo’s heart race. It is so rare that Sakura gets ideas of her own, but if she wants to do something for Tomoyo, then that means that she really is warming up to all of this, especially if she asks for it in the middle of getting touched by Tomoyo.

Soon enough, she is on the ground while Tomoyo sits on the edge of the bed, feet bare so that Sakura can hold one in her hands, delicately, as she starts to lick along the sole of her foot. A shudder goes through Tomoyo’s body, so excited that she can hardly stand it. She is amazed that Sakura decided to do this, that she wanted to use this as a way to show Tomoyo how much she has enjoyed the fun that they have had together, but she could not ask for a more perfect outcome.

Everything about this is perfect, and the progress that she and Sakura have made together is astounding. Slowly but surely, everything that she has done to work the other girl over has come to fruition, and now she has her adorable kitty licking her feet, practically worshiping her, and claiming that it is in exchange for everything that Tomoyo has done for her.

Tomoyo pets her while she does it, until finally, she says, “That’s so good, Sakura…I can’t wait for you anymore, are you ready to do more?” Sakura looks up at her and nods, blushing as she does, and looking absolutely irresistible.

At this point, she is so far gone that her reluctance does not last long once she has seen the toy that Tomoyo has brought along with her today. She is just a little bit concerned about if it will fit, but once Tomoyo promises her that there should be no trouble there, she is willing to try and willing to take it. Tomoyo eases her end inside of herself, showing Sakura just how easily _she_ is able to fit it, and that helps ease her nerves a lot more, just seeing that it is possible.

She lays back and lets Tomoyo get on top of her, spreading her legs and wincing a bit in anticipation. “No, no, not like that,” Tomoyo says in a soothing tone of voice. “You need to stay relaxed, alright, Sakura? I promise I’m not going to hurt you, so just stay nice and relaxed for me, okay?” Sakura nods, and tries her best, not letting herself get too worked up even as Tomoyo starts to ease the tip of the toy inside of her.

Slowly, she begins to fit it into Sakura, not rushing things as she gives her best friend the time she needs to adjust and relax for it, the time that she needs to make sure that it really doesn’t hurt, that Tomoyo really knows what she is doing here. It is hard to be patient with her, when she has waited for so long, but Tomoyo still manages, still keeps her pace steady, until she has managed to fit the toy inside of Sakura, and can rest on top of her, the two of them panting together.

She gives Sakura a warm smile, one that Sakura returns, and once she knows that Sakura can handle more, she starts to move, very slowly at first, just to test the waters. It takes her a bit of time to get Sakura used to the movements, and to find a pace that works for both of them, but once she has, it is easy enough for them to both lose themselves in the motions, as Sakura takes everything that Tomoyo gives her.

Each time that she thrusts into Sakura, each time that she gets Sakura to moan out for her, Tomoyo is met with her own pleasure, the toy pushing inside of her as well, working her into quite the frenzy. Together, they work in time, both of them overwhelmed by how good it feels, and the camera is right there, to catch every second of it. Neither of them are virgins anymore, and Tomoyo has successfully claimed Sakura’s virginity, truly proving her love to Sakura, and claiming her all for herself.

She has taken so much now, and Sakura continues to cling to her and moan for her, relying on her for this pleasure, because she is willing to give herself over completely. When she comes, her moan is so needy and perfect, and that it is all that it takes to push Tomoyo over the edge as well. Gasping and moaning, the two of them are pushed there together, riding out the waves of their pleasure in unison.

It takes Sakura some time to recover from that, but by the time she is up again, Tomoyo has already cleaned that toy, and produced another that she has prepared for Sakura. With a smile on her face, she says, “You did such a great job with that, I think it’s time we start getting you ready for what comes next?”

“Wait, there’s more?” Sakura asks, still a little breathless. “I thought that was the…well, you know…”

“Oh, you’re just too cute!” Tomoyo coos, before gesturing for Sakura to come lay across her lap. “Don’t worry, I promise this won’t hurt either. We’re going to use this toy to get you ready for even more fun, alright?”

Sakura is hesitant, but still in that same state of mind where she can’t resist anything that her best friend requests of her. She may not know what to expect from the pink plug Tomoyo holds, but she trusts her. That being said, she does squirm and protest a bit once she realizes where the plug is supposed to go, but in the end, she still lets Tomoyo go through with that as well.


	3. Chapter 3

The only problem with the perfection surrounding her relationship with Sakura, Tomoyo has noticed, is that Sakura still has her eye on Syaoran, and he is definitely looking back. Neither of them are bold enough to make a move, but still Tomoyo can’t help being a little jealous over the whole thing, and wishes that there were something she could do about it.

Since she doubts she could honestly do anything to push him out of the picture, she has to come up with something else. He is still her friend, and he still makes Sakura happy, which is why she can’t be completely rid of him, but then, how can she cope with her jealousy over their mutual crush? It only takes her a little bit of thinking to come up with a solution that she thinks will work just fine for all three of them.

If she gets Syaoran directly involved, he and Sakura will be happy, but at the same time, if he owes it all to her, and if she is still calling the shots, then she can make sure that everything goes just the way that she wants it to, easing any jealousy in her heart. At the very least, it will make her feel more in control than she does right now, less like she is running the risk of losing Sakura at any moment, even though she often feels that things are absolutely perfect.

Naturally, getting him involved is going to be a bit of work, since Syaoran is so shy about these matters, but once she has mentioned to Sakura that she would like to bring another friend into the mix, Sakura is already interested. Slowly but surely, Tomoyo has worked to break down a lot of her inhibitions, so she is a little less shy about someone besides Tomoyo seeing her like that, just as long as it really is just one more person.

She does fluster a bit when she finds out who it is, though Tomoyo is not sure how she could be surprised like that. Did she really think Tomoyo was going to invite someone like Rika or Naoko? It seemed obvious, at least to Tomoyo, that she was implying Syaoran, but as soon as Tomoyo mentions him by name, Sakura goes a bright red and asks, “But…but how would we ever get _him_ to do something like this?”

“We might have to use a little bit of force,” Tomoyo replies in a teasing voice, though her words are one hundred percent genuine. She knows that Syaoran can be difficult to convince, but if she and Sakura have him at their mercy, then he is going to have to crack eventually, especially when he sees his dream girl, right there in front of him, teasing him as much as possible, in all the ways that Tomoyo has taught her.

Sakura is a little reluctant after that, but as Tomoyo explains what they are going to need to do, she manages to get Sakura to warm up to the idea, reminding her every step of the way that Syaoran is going to love it, that he just needs a little time and the right push to get him to admit to these kinds of things. With shy boys like him, it can always be difficult, she assures her, but it will most definitely be worth it in the end.

And so, the two of them put their plan into action, in which they kind of, sort of abduct Syaoran so that he can be tied up in Tomoyo’s room, where she knows the three of them are going to be left alone. He is, not at all surprisingly, less than thrilled with the whole arrangement, thrashing in his bonds and demanding to know what the meaning of this is, what these stupid girls are trying to do with him. Sakura almost looks like she wants to have pity on him, but she continues following through with the plan that Tomoyo has set out, not caving even when he starts to get wild.

“Tomoyo and I have been playing really fun games,” Sakura says, as a means of explaining things. “We wanted you to be able to play with us too, so she had the idea to get you like this. We weren’t sure if you would come along willingly.”

“What…that’s crazy! If you’d asked nicely, I would have been a lot more willing to play your stupid game,” he retorts, but Tomoyo giggles.

“Oh, I’m not so sure about all of that. How about you sit there and be nice while Sakura gets dressed?”

“I should have known you’d make her put on a costume for this,” he mutters, but his attitude fades, replaced by shock, when he realizes that Sakura intends to change right in front of him. He tries to look away, turning a deep shade of red, but he finds that he can’t, that his eyes are always drawn back to her.

Sakura is a little shy about changing in front of him, but Tomoyo has hyped her up enough for this that she does not back out. She is even willing to put her adorable cat lingerie on for him, even though she has said that she never wants anyone else to see her in it. It is amazing how much progress she has made in such a short amount of time, and how much she trusts every word that Tomoyo says, willing to do anything that is asked of her.

“See, isn’t she just the cutest?” Tomoyo asks. “I know you’ve been wanting her for a while, so I thought it was unfair of me to keep Sakura all to myself. I decided you could play with us a little bit, just as long as I can make sure that you play nice, and don’t take things too far.”

It is only now that Syaoran starts to realize what he has been brought here for. And now, it is far too late for him to do anything about it, especially as the girls set to getting him out of his clothes. He can protest all he wants, but the fact that he keeps trailing off to gawk at Sakura in her lingerie really speaks volumes on how he actually feels about the situation.

And once he is naked, Sakura gets on her knees in front of him, and he goes silent, unable to think of anything to say. She looks to Tomoyo for a moment, but Tomoyo just waves her on and says, “Go on, do it just like we practiced with the toy. He’ll love it!”

He does love it, so much that he is left whining for her as she wraps her lips around his cock, gazing up at him and listening to him moan. Syaoran does not stand a chance against her when she can tease him like this, though she owes everything that she has learned to Tomoyo, and her master plan. Either way, it is more than enough to break him down, to make him forget any reason he may have had for trying to fight this.

Of course, that does not mean that he has fully submitted yet. Tomoyo knows that she needs to make sure he is so broken down by all of this, so consumed with lust, that he is unable to do anything other than go along with whatever she tells him and Sakura to do. That way, they will be able to proceed with things like she has planned, and the three of them will get along perfectly. It takes work, but all of this is necessary to keep Sakura hers, and to keep the two of them happy. Syaoran will be happy too, but that is just a bonus.

“Now, I think he’s had enough of that,” Tomoyo calls out, so that Sakura will pull back before he gives into pleasure. He whines even more from that, dazed and confused, but this is all part of the plan to tease him until he breaks down. “Come over here and let me reward you.”

Sakura always does as she is told, and does not seem nearly so shy about letting Tomoyo grope and tease her in front of Syaoran, instead of a camera this time. She moans under Tomoyo’s touch just like she always does, and he trembles as he watches. His breath is caught in his throat, and he looks like he is just dying to break free, to be able to do whatever he has to do to alleviate all of this tension, which is exactly the situation Tomoyo wanted to put him in.

He will simply have to agree to submit if he knows that there is no other way to get what he needs. So she lets Sakura go for a moment, so that she can get right back to sucking him off. Syaoran looks like he could cry from relief, from how good this all feels. Tomoyo knows that it will be cruel for her to ask Sakura to stop again, before he is able to get off on it, but that is just part of the process, what has to be done in order to make sure everything goes according to plan.

And, secretly, she does not mind being a little cruel to him, considering how often he has stolen her Sakura’s attention from her. She is being generous enough, letting him have a place in things, so she does not feel like she owes him any sympathy right now.

Sakura pulls back on command again, and Syaoran is left even more pathetic than before, so desperate to get more from her, but instead, he just has to watch, while Tomoyo fingers Sakura under her panties, holding her close and making her blush and whimper. He probably wants to look away, but he can’t bring himself to, not when Sakura is right in front of him, on perfect display.

This time, when Tomoyo lets Sakura get back to blowing him, she gets close as well, so that she can join in teasing him, toying with his erect nipples. He squirms even more, his moans becoming that much more pathetic, because he is being pushed past his limits, his mind overloaded, and his body in desperate need of some kind of release.

“All you have to do is agree to do whatever I say,” Tomoyo says, her voice a soft murmur. “Sakura has already become my obedient little pet, so she can’t play with you unless you’re a part of that. But you have to swallow all your pride for that to happen, you know!”

He gives her a look then, but when he tries to open his mouth, all he can do is moan. At this point, they have rendered him speechless, so she has Sakura stop with the teasing, and this time, it is just to give Syaoran the chance to catch his breath, so that they can hear what his answer it. She has a feeling that she already knows what he is going to say, and so, she has a feeling that he is already going to give in, no questions asked.

After everything that they have done, he is likely left not knowing what to think, and will be left willing to do whatever is necessary to bring the torture to an end. And at the end of that torture, he must know that pleasure like he has never known is waiting for him. That is why it is no surprise to Tomoyo that the only thing he says, once he is able to speak clearly, is, “Yeah…I’ll do anything…”

“That’s great!” she declares, proud of him for not bothering to put resistance, for swallowing his pride when he knew he had to. Which means Sakura can now find out what it’s like to fuck someone without a toy being involved. Syaoran is still not allowed much freedom of movement, but it is enough for the two of them to get him on his back, where Sakura can straddle his lap, looking so lost in her own excitement that she can’t even bother to be nervous about this anymore.

As for Syaoran, he is so desperate for it that he has no second thoughts at all, just eager to let her do it, to finally be able to get something out of this besides the relentless teasing that Tomoyo has ordered. Sakura is slow as she sinks down onto him, taking her time with it because, even when she is not nervous, this is still something new to her, and she has enough clarity in her mind to know better than to rush things.

That serves to tease Syaoran a lot more, making him whimper as she steadily pushes down onto him, whining when he feels his cock inside of her. Tomoyo is a bit envious of him then, because she can remember just how warm and tight and perfect Sakura feels around her fingers, so she can only imagine just how good she must feel for him. It certainly looks like it might be too much for him to handle, and he is left writhing beneath her. Even if he had not been tied up, she doubts he would have been able to do anything other than take it, seeing the way that he goes to absolute pieces when he feels her.

Sakura’s breathing grows uneven, and she pants so adorably as she tries to get used to the feeling inside of him. Once she has him completely inside of her, she takes a moment to regain her composure, pausing and moaning softly, so cute that Tomoyo can hardly stand it. This was all her idea, but she still feels left out just being made to watch the two of them. It will not be long before she is unable to hold back, wanting a bigger part in all of this, but for right now, she holds herself back, watching them like she originally planned to.

After a moment, Sakura begins to move, taking the lead once again, and Syaoran is left completely helpless beneath her, as he experiences pleasure like nothing he has ever even dreamed of before. He probably never imagined his first time going like this, but he certainly can’t complain about it, especially because he gets to have that first time with Sakura, with the girl he has no doubt been dreaming about sharing this with.

Everything is going just how she planned it, but Tomoyo can’t help being a little bit annoyed with it all, with how much he gets to enjoy himself, while she is meant to watch off to the side. If this is going to work out, then she definitely needs a more involved role, and once he starts thrusting up into her, getting swept away in it all and following his instincts, she decides that enough is enough.

He has no idea what he is supposed to do, no idea what to make of it when Tomoyo sits on his face, but what else can he do? She gives him some vague instructions that he does his best to keep up with, so dazed by everything that is happening that he can’t help but just go along with it all, never bothering to question anything. His movements are clumsy, and he hardly seems to know how to handle his own tongue, but he does a good enough job, and it is the submission that really matters to Tomoyo.

He has to know his place in all of this, and he especially has to know _her_ place, and where Sakura falls into all of this. So, while Sakura rides him and while Tomoyo sits on his face, she pulls Sakura closer to her, so that she can press her lips to her best friend’s, and she hopes that Syaoran knows exactly what they are doing, so that she can further drive the point home. Her jealousy is not out of control, or anything like that, but she needs to make sure that she keeps _him_ under control, so that it never has to get to that point.

Syaoran gets to play with her pet, but that is because he is her pet as well. They both belong to her now, and they get to play on her terms. As long as he understands that, then he can have plenty of fun with Sakura, and the two of them can be happy together, keeping Tomoyo happy at the same time.

Sakura moans into her mouth, and it is hard to tell if it is only from the way that she fucks Syaoran, riding his cock for all that it is worth, or if it also has something to do with the way that Tomoyo makes out with her, not bothering to hold back any of her passion. Either way, all three of them are having fun, which is the way that it should be, and the way that it will be, from here on out.

She has no doubt that, after this, Syaoran will become a permanent part of things. Even his pride is not enough to keep him from submitting once again, and when he goes stiff beneath her, coming with a muffled whine, that seems to only seal the deal. Of course, he has to keep going until he can make both of the girls come as well, but he seems to have no trouble rising to that occasion, proving that he is going to be a good fit.

Satisfied, Tomoyo is able to put her jealousy aside, and simply be happy that she had the idea to bring him in to begin with. Sakura is going to love this, and she can have a lot more fun with another pet to entertain her. All three of them are going to work great together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> public piss chapter

Tomoyo spends a bit more time getting her two pets better acquainted with one another, and more comfortable in their new lifestyle before she decides to introduce public play to the agenda. But that has always been the plan for Sakura, even before she decided that Syaoran would be a part of things as well, and now, she wants to indulge him in it as well. The two of them can be incredibly shy, but she has worked hard to get both of them comfortable, and to get both of them top open up a bit more. Now, she is certain that they are ready.

Syaoran looks cute in his lingerie, which Tomoyo made especially for him. It is the first time that she has made something like this for anyone other than Sakura, but she loves how cute they look together, matching perfectly. He has accepted the fact that she requires him to wear this while they play together, and today, she will be introducing another function for the collar around their necks.

It is not just there to add to the aesthetic of their costumes, but actually there to serve a real function, so that Tomoyo can take her pets for a walk. At one point in time, she is certain that they would both object to going out in public like this, but by now, she has them both convinced that she knows best, that nothing could possibly go wrong, just as long as the two of them listen to her. Perhaps she has taken things a bit far in that regard, but she knows that it has only served to better the relationship, and to make things more fun for everyone, not just her. It never hurts to help bring two shy pets out of their shells.

So she is going to clip leashes to their adorable collars, made just for this purpose, so that they can go for a walk in the park. Things are going to be simple for now- at least, simple by her own standards. She knows that some of the concepts she is going to introduce today might be a little intense, but they are starting slowly, working their way through it all, and most importantly, they are working their way through it together, just like everything else that she makes the two of them do.

And they will not be alone in what she is asking of them. Though she is asking both of them to hold their pee during their walk, she is going to as well, so that all three of them can have their fun with publicly relieving themselves. In some ways, it is an incredibly simple request for their first time going out like this, and in other ways, she can definitely understand why it might seem incredibly intense for the first time. Still, she is confident that the fact that she will be doing it with them will help soothe any nerves that they might have.

And so, the three of them prepare for their little outing, and once she knows that everything is all set to go, she clips them onto their leashes so that she can guide them to the park. Both of them are blushing quite a bit just from this, which, in her opinion, only makes Sakura that much cuter. And, when he is all flustered like this, she can’t deny Syaoran’s charm, and can almost see why Sakura is so infatuated with him. It is a lot easier to accept that when she knows that they can all share, at least.

Once they get to the park, it is just a matter of waiting. Simply walking around with them is already delightful, as it gives her a chance to show them off and see how flustered they get when they are put on display like this, but she knows that it will not be long before things start to get more interesting. All three of them had plenty to drink before leaving for their walk, and she knows that she is already starting to feel the effects of that, so it should not be long before Sakura and Syaoran both start showing outward sides.

And, indeed, she notices how nervous they are after only a few more minutes, a different sort of nervous than they were at first. This definitely has more to do with the state of their bladders than their usual shyness, but it will be a bit yet before Tomoyo suggests doing anything about that. She wants to be able to watch them both squirm for a little while, and as their master, her troubles will be dealt with first, before she offers either of them any relief. Watching them squirm certainly sounds like a lot of fun to her.

That does not take very long to start either, because even though she is able to keep her composure, the two of them seem to struggle with that, and pretty soon, they both struggle to keep pace with her as she leads them on their leashes. It is not hard to figure out what the source of their trouble is, and she is glad to see that it is already hitting them both hard. Soon enough, they will both be so desperate that they can hardly stand it, and she will happily let them take care of that…just on her terms.

But first, she will have to take care of her own need, which is steadily becoming so pressing that it is even difficult for her to keep her composure. Biting the inside of her cheek, Tomoyo decides to guide them somewhere where they can have a little bit of privacy, but not so much that either of them forget that they are still out in the open, that there is still a risk of discovery in everything that they decide to do together.

“You’re both doing so great so far,” she says. “Now, Sakura, I need your help with something. We’re so far out here in the park, I’m not sure if any of us will be able to make it all the way back to the building with the bathrooms in it. Don’t you agree?”

Sakura, who is starting to look nervous again upon hearing that statement, nods in agreement. She has no idea what Tomoyo is requesting her help with at first, but with that kind of clue, it does not take her long to start to figure it out. Especially once Tomoyo starts lifting her skirt, so that she can get her panties out of the way.

“I hope you don’t mind, of course,” she says, her voice still so light and casual. “It would just be such a big help if you would do this for me. I don’t want to have to walk all the way back there, especially if it might mean one of us doesn’t make it. I think it would be a lot easier for all of us to take care of it right here and now, since I doubt we’re going to get caught doing it.”

She only says that she doubts it, not that it is completely impossible, wanting them to continue to feel the thrill that they will get from the risk of being caught. Even so, she knows that both are going to continue to do what she says, not only because she has gained their trust as their mistress, but because they really do not have many other options, not as they both steadily grow more desperate. So Sakura simply gets down as she is instructed to, so that Tomoyo can straddle her face.

It is far from the first time that she has sat on Sakura’s face, but this time, the end goal is much different than anything that Sakura is used to. Even so, she keeps her mouth wide open, just like she is supposed to, so that, when Tomoyo sighs in relief and starts to relax her bladder, Sakura is able to catch her stream in her mouth, drinking it, swallowing every bit of it down as soon as it enters her mouth. She is careful not to dribble or let anything spill, and Tomoyo tries to let it out slowly as well, so that she does not give Sakura more than she can handle at a time.

But that makes it go on that much longer. She was already holding back a lot, and it goes on for so much longer because of the way that she paces herself, making Sakura drink every last drop, until her stream slows to a stop and her bladder is empty. Only then does she stand back up, helping Sakura as she does. Tomoyo sighs again, contentedly, as she says, “Thank you so much, Sakura. That certainly helped out a lot. I’m sure it didn’t help matters for _you_ , though.”

True to her words, Sakura is squirming quite a bit more now, and Syaoran does not look like he is doing much better. It seems like it is about time for her to let the two of them get some relief as well, even though she would also love to keep watching them squirm indefinitely, and maybe even soak their pretty lingerie. For now, though, she is going to go through with the original plan, rather than having them both make a complete mess of themselves.

“If it’s okay, could I…” Sakura starts, trailing off because she is a bit embarrassed to finish her question, but Tomoyo knows what she is asking for. She must be about to burst by now, and Tomoyo is ready to let her relieve herself right there, but then, she gets an idea.

An idea that completely contradicts her plan to keep them from making too big of a mess, but such a good idea that she is not able to deny herself the chance to see them both do it. She smiles as she says, “Of course, Sakura. But I have something special I want you to do. I want you to pee on Syaoran, alright?”

They both look surprised, and definitely a little embarrassed, when she says this out loud, but neither of them make any move to deny her, and instead, just hesitate a little bit more before going to do exactly as she says. She is so proud of how well trained they are, that even something like this is not enough to make either of them hesitate for long, and that neither of them have any desire to not follow orders. If either of them were too uncomfortable with it, she would naturally call the whole thing off, but she seems to know their limits well enough to always be able to push them a little bit, but never beyond what they can handle.

Syaoran gets down for her, as Tomoyo makes it clear that she expects Sakura to pee _on_ him, rather than in his mouth, like she did to her. This is different, and a bit more demeaning, because she can’t help herself, even having warmed up that much more to the idea of having him as a part of things. He is still at the bottom of the relationship, with Sakura having a bit more power over him, and Tomoyo ultimately maintaining her power over both of them.

Sakura straddles Syaoran’s chest, once she has her lacy panties out of the way, and he looks up at her, blushing furiously all the while. It takes her a moment to relax enough for anything to happen, her body resisting for a bit, as if sensing everything off about the location. She bites her lip, trying to force herself to relax, but then, she does not have to try for long. In her desperate state, even her impulses are not enough to keep her from emptying her bursting bladder, and soon enough, she is able to let go completely, matching Tomoyo’s sigh of relief.

The look on Syaoran’s face is one that even Tomoyo has to admit is completely adorable. It is obvious that he has no idea how to react to having Sakura do something like this to him, but also that he definitely likes it, even if he had no idea, before this exact moment, that he did. She can’t help but giggle a bit at the way his face flushes, and the way Sakura is completely oblivious, because she is too caught up in her own relief to pay attention to that.

By the time her stream slows to a stop, she seems to have gotten over her nerves about doing this in public, and is just happy to be empty. She gets her panties back in place, and moves to help Syaoran up. He is not just trembling from his desperation anymore, but still Sakura asks, “Is it alright for him to go now, too? I know he still needs to.”

“Of course. There are no special rules, he just has to do it right here in front of us,” Tomoyo replies, but even this proves to be a little much for the embarrassed boy. That and how hard he is after Sakura pissed on him both cause him to hesitate.

“I…I don’t…” he tries to protest, but winces a bit, no doubt feeling another pang from his bladder, signaling that he really does not have much of a choice when it comes to waiting. Tomoyo is not going to let up, anyway, so even if he thinks that he _can_ wait, there is going to come a point when he will not be able to wait anymore, and she can make her pets stay right here until they reach that point.

“Come on, it’s really not so bad once you get started,” Sakura says, deciding to try and comfort him. She knows that she felt shy when it was time to do it, but that it was easy to get used to the idea once she had started, and so she tries to coax Syaoran into it by talking to him.

“Yeah, but I don’t think I can…”

“Here, what I helped you?” she suggests, and to Tomoyo’s and Syaoran’s surprise, she gets on her knees in front of him, where she pulls down his panties, freeing his erection and smiling up at him warmly. He is too stunned to do anything about it as she wraps her hand around his cock, as if she thinks that this will help coax him into peeing, rather than exacerbate the problem. Syaoran is already so turned on, and being touched by her is not going to make that any easier on him, and instead, will just leave him panting desperately for her, biting his lip hard as he tries to both fight against his excitement and his libido at the same time.

Tomoyo knows that this is not going to end how Sakura thinks that it will, but she just watches the two of them, deciding that she is going to get some enjoyment out of the outcome either way. Sakura speaks to him in a low, soothing voice that is probably just getting him that much more turned on, his toes curling as he bites his lip so hard that he is nearly at the point of drawing blood. He must know that he is close to losing control in some way, that he will not be able to keep holding back, no matter how much he may want to.

“There, there, you can do it,” Sakura encourages him. Her words just push him closer and closer, and the motions of her hand bring him right up to the edge, and he tries to hold back, but then, he is not able to anymore. But it is not his bladder that he loses control of in the moment, and instead, he is left whimpering as he comes, unable to hold back with all of the stimulation that Sakura gives him.

And since she was so close to him, that means that it is aimed directly at her face, with Syaoran accidentally giving her a facial while she was trying to help him. Sakura is startled and surprised, whereas Syaoran turns a bright shade of red, quickly pulling away- just in time for his bladder to also give out, with nothing there to keep him holding back. Whimpering, he begins pissing full force, getting Sakura rather wet as a consequence.

It takes him a bit to finish emptying his bladder, since he was made to hold back so much, but there is a guilty look on his face that shows he knows what is coming. Tomoyo shakes her head and says, “I don’t remember saying you could make a mess of her face like that. Now, how do you think she’s supposed to walk back home looking like that?”

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” he mumbles, looking down, but an apology is not going to get him off the hook here.

“How about you clean her up? If you made the mess, then you should be the one to clean it up,” she suggests, and Syaoran only hesitates for a moment before leaning down to just as she says. He holds Sakura’s face still as he starts licking at his own mess, and Sakura goes still, blushing furiously as he licks his own come off of her.

It certainly is a scene to behold, and Tomoyo is endlessly glad that she gets the unique privilege to watch the two of them do things like this. She is lucky to be able to look on while Syaoran degrades himself like this for her sake, and for the sake of the girl he loves, humiliated but willing to do whatever it takes to make up for his brief lapse of control.

Their first big walk has been incredibly eventful, and even in ways that Tomoyo did not expect. She can hardly wait until their next group activity.


	5. Chapter 5

On another fun day with her two pets, Tomoyo has more plans for what the three of them can do together. She wants to allow Sakura and Syaoran the chance to get closer, and give Sakura another opportunity to assert what little bit of dominance she has, reminding Syaoran of his place in their relationship. With all of these plans figured out, she has the two of them over, where she informs them that they will be dressing up for her again today.

The two of them assume that it will be more lingerie, since that seems to be a favorite of hers, but this time, she has something else in mind, something that she is very used to seeing all around her, but more interested in seeing her two pets wearing. For some time, she has not really thought about that sort of fetish, because it is all so common to her, but now, she realizes that will make it more exciting, to be able to see it in this new light, with Sakura and Syaoran modeling the dresses that she has made for them.

Which is to say, Tomoyo had always written off the maid fetish as something boring to her. She is surrounded by maids on a daily basis, so it never seemed like anything special to her. It is a little embarrassing that it has taken her this long to figure out that that is exactly what _makes_ it so special. Despite being something that she can see whenever she wants, those maids are not her lovers, and they are not her pets. They have their own job to do, so seeing Sakura and Syaoran dressed in that fashion will be something entirely new, and a perversion of something that had previously been commonplace for her.

So she immediately sets to preparing outfits for their measurements. The skirts are going to be a lot shorter than the standard uniform, of course, and she is going to include a cat ear headband so that she can keep up the ongoing theme of the two of them serving as her pets, but otherwise, it is a spot-on maid uniform, one maid perfectly for each of them, and prepared for their fun day.

Tomoyo is surprised by how particularly excited she is to see Syaoran wearing the dress, wanting to see how much it is going to make him blush. She knows that Sakura is going to look cute as can be, because she always does, and she is definitely excited to see just how perfect her latest creation looks on her, but her heart races at the image of a flustered Syaoran, dressed up all pretty for the entertainment of the girls. Ever since bringing him into things, she has become more fond of him, and though her feelings for him will never come even remotely close to her feelings for Sakura, she can at least say that she is happy to have them around, and even happy to be able to watch them together. Suddenly, her jealousy does not seem to matter all that much.

With everything going so well, it is no wonder that she wants to celebrate by having them over to have even more fun. All she tells them is that they are going to have a special tea party, to celebrate how close they have gotten, but she is sure that she knows that tea is not all she has in mind, and that the word “special” could mean any number of things. Both of them have been trained to be excited for that, though, so it’s no problem.

She has the dresses on display for them on mannequins when they arrive, with all the things needed for their tea party. With one look at their costumes, they must already know what she has in mind, but she still says, “Welcome, I’m glad you’re both here! I’ll need you to get changed into your uniforms first, and then you can get started with pouring the tea!”

For the beginning of their celebration, they are going to quite literally serve as her maids. Though they will be allowed to partake of the tea and cakes, they will also be serving Tomoyo, making sure that everything is to her satisfaction. Once all of that is over, she will have her fun with them as maids, or rather, watch the two of them having their fun, doing as she directs them so she can watch and take it all in. What she has in mind for them will be the perfect entertainment, and feels like the culmination of everything she has done, especially since she got it into her head to bring Syaoran into the mix. It will be difficult to contain herself until the tea portion of the party is over.

The two of them go to get dressed, and soon enough, they have returned to her, both bowing low like proper maids should. She is glad that their headbands are secure enough that they do not fall off when they bend, keeping their adorable little ears right in place. Tomoyo gestures for them to get to work with pouring the tea and presenting her with her cakes, and the two of them remain perfectly submissive, carrying out their duties as if it is the most natural thing in the world.

“Absolutely lovely,” she praises them, before inviting them to join her so that they can enjoy the party as well. For now, she is done ordering them around, but it will not be long before they move onto the next part. She keeps thinking about what awaits her, and what awaits the two of them, and it gets her excited all over again, eager to move on to that part, but reminding herself not to be too impatient, to let the party carry on as it is meant to.

Even so, she is very glad once the tea is finally out of the way. The two of them stand up, bowing for her again before they work to clear the table off, and Tomoyo watches the two of them appreciatively until they are done. Then, they wait in front of her for more orders, and she points to a chest of drawers, one that Sakura has come to know very well, because it contains all of the sex toys that she has been collecting since they started this affair. Syaoran is less familiar with it, but he still knows exactly what it contains.

“Sakura, I want you to get a toy from the second drawer, the very first one that we ever played with. You’d recognize that one, wouldn’t you?” she asks.

“Of course!” Sakura replies, a slight blush tinging her cheeks as she remembers that first time, as well as all the times that have followed. She is sure that this is going to end with Tomoyo using it on her again, clueless as to what the actual purpose of it is.

She takes out the strap-on, and starts to walk towards Tomoyo, who holds up a hand and says, “No, I won’t be playing with that today, I’ll just be watching.”

“Watching? But what do you want me to…” Sakura trails off before she can finish her question, understanding it all perfectly, all at once. She looks over to Syaoran, and he soon makes the same realization, eyes widening as he looks back and forth between Sakura and Tomoyo, as if waiting for one of them to give him further clarification, as if he can’t actually be too sure what it is that they are hinting at, unless one of them is to say it out loud.

“Keep your costumes on as much as you possible can, though,” Tomoyo continues. “They look so darling on you that I really want to make sure that you get the most out of them.” With that simple order, she has nothing more to say to either of them, ready to let them figure the rest out for themselves.

The panties that she had them wearing under their short skirts come off, and their stockings are only thigh high, so they get to stay on. With the skirts being as short as they are, not much is hidden now, which is why Tomoyo knows it will be easy for them to fuck just like this. Sakura looks around a little frantically once that is done, looking so adorable as she tries to figure out what to do next, before her eyes land on the drawers again, and she hurries over to get something else out.

Tomoyo is not surprised that that something turns out to be the lubricant. She has learned plenty during her time as Tomoyo’s pet, and she knows what to do now, even if it is taking her a little bit to work her way through it, steadily reminding herself of every step that she needs to take to be able to do this just right. Syaoran, on the other hand, just waits for her, watching every move that she makes while trying to hide how nervous and embarrassed he is, while not doing a very good job of it at all, face beet red and hands trembling at his sides.

But that also means that he is excited for this, because he never gets this nervous unless there is also excitement lingering right below the surface. So when Sakura tells him to bend over the bed, he wastes no time in doing so, blushing furiously all the while, letting out a soft squeak. Tomoyo has really come to appreciate how cute he can be, even if he is not quite her type, and even if it is mostly impossible for her to get her mind off of Sakura.

And she gets quite a lot of entertainment out of watching Sakura get her fingers slick with lube, with Syaoran bent over right in front of her, his legs already spread because he knows what he has to do. She is slow as she starts to work the first finger inside of him, and even that is enough to get him whimpering for her, already starting to tremble a bit.

Sakura is cautious as she works him open, taking her time with the first finger before she starts to ease a second inside of him as well. His whimpers turn to moans as she starts hooking and spreading her fingers inside of him, unable to hide just how much he is enjoying this, and Tomoyo almost wishes that she could see his face right now, just to see what sort of expression Sakura has him making. But like this, she gets a good view of everything that her beloved Sakura does, and that is much better.

Between how dutiful and determined Sakura is, and the needy way that Syaoran keeps moaning for her, unable to hide his enjoyment, unable to do anything other than show off just how needy and submissive he is, Tomoyo gets one hell of a show. It has become quite the hobby of hers to just sit back and watch the two of them together, never needing to feel any jealousy towards Sakura now, because she still has her to herself, as her obedient pet, and Syaoran’s presence only serves to make that more entertaining for her, rather than detracting from it.

She takes her time with fingering him, no doubt wanting to make sure that everything is just perfect, that she has him completely ready for her, and so, it is a while before Sakura pulls back so that she can get the toy inside of her. By now, she is very familiar with it, and how it works, so she eases it inside of her, moaning a bit as she does, until she knows that it is secure, and then, she works on getting it coated in a generous amount of lube as well, so that fucking Syaoran will be easy.

Now, she gets into position behind him, her hands resting on his hips as she slowly presses the tip of the toy against his tight, waiting hole. Everything about her movements is slow and careful, and she takes her time teasing him even before she starts to ease the toy forward, pushing into him so slowly that he is left holding his breath, forgetting for the moment that he needs to stay relaxed while she does this to him.

Even so, he has nothing to worry about with Sakura, because she is as gentle as can be, so cautious and so caring, absolutely ideal for someone as inexperienced as Syaoran, being properly fucked. She is a bit clumsy with things when she is new to them, but Tomoyo has no doubt that Sakura will have no real trouble figuring this out from here on, since she has had no trouble so far. She is attentive, and Tomoyo has made sure to teach her plenty, just from what the two of them have continued to do together.

Eventually, even at her slow pace, she is able to fit the hole of the toy inside of Syaoran’s ass. All the while, he lets out low and needy moans, slowly giving into her more and more, as he starts to relax, just like he is supposed to. Tomoyo can’t see his face like this, but she can easily imagine what he must look like as he leans down against the bed, trying to muffle his moans, no doubt blushing like crazy as he gives into the pleasure welling up inside of her.

From this angle, she can at least see Sakura in profile, her look of determination flickering a bit as she starts give into her own pleasure. As she pushes further into him, it works the toy inside of her and increases what she feels, making it just as good for her as it is for Syaoran. She wants to stay focused on the task at hand, but of course, she feels so good that it is hard to think of anything else but reaching for more. It is both adorable and arousing to watch her struggle with it all, and Tomoyo finally gives into her own impulse to touch herself, shameless as she does so, not that the other two will even notice, too caught up in a world of their own.

Once she has the toy completely buried inside of Syaoran, Sakura starts to move, once again slowly to start. Each slight thrust is enough to jostle the side of the toy inside of her, making her want more, but she maintains her patience and her self-control as she continues to work inside of him, moving her hips in steady and even motions. The expression on her face, though, is a dead giveaway of just how badly she wants to do more, and just how badly she wants to fuck Syaoran until he can’t possibly take anymore.

Sakura may be submissive by nature, but even she can’t resist her own needs, not in a situation like this, especially one where she has been given free reign, and plenty of control. She knows that she is in charge of everything that she does, and is only controlled to avoid bringing any harm to Syaoran, and once she knows that he can take more, she does not waste any time in thrusting a bit harder, picking up the pace, and letting out a moan that is matched by his, the two of them both sounding adorably pathetic.

Once she has started, it is impossible for her to stop, impossible for her to slow down, and Sakura is quick to get lost in it. Knowing that Syaoran can handle it is all she needs to let herself be controlled by her needs and her instincts, and Tomoyo loves getting to see this side of her. Submissive by nature does not mean that she is completely incapable of taking control, and if either of the two of them is irredeemably submissive, it would have to be Syaoran. He may talk tough, but he falls apart so easily that there is no doubt in her mind.

Her own soft whimpers, as she fingers herself, are not enough to be heard over either of their needy moans. The two of them fill the room with their cries, making so much noise as Sakura is soon left pounding into him, pushing herself closer to the edge at the same time she pushes Syaoran, and it is unclear which of them will be the first to give in, but Tomoyo is excited to see either way, and is sure that she will not be far behind the two of them, not at this rate.

It is not really all that surprising, in the end, that Syaoran is the one to lose control, coming hard and making a mess of her sheets as he does, though she will not hold that against him. He throws his head back as he comes, letting out a strangled cry that is too cute to be mad about, and then there is Sakura behind him, not slowing down even as he comes, having to push herself to the edge. She only stops once she is crying out, slumping over him as she rides out her orgasm.

And Tomoyo gets the pleasure of watching it all play out in front of her, easily able to bring herself to orgasm with just her fingers when she gets to watch a show like this. She sits back in her chair, relaxing once she has come, certain that this tea party has been a success, the perfect celebration for how far they have come. And they are only going to keep moving forward, always with new ideas to try, and old favorites to rely on.

She is glad that she finally made her move on Sakura, and even glad that she thought to involve Syaoran in their fun. Everything is absolutely perfect now, and she would not have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
